


人偶

by Helamine



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: 防挂





	人偶

你顺势把他推到床上，一手里还握着他圆润的膝。他一双杏核眼已经红了，蕴着暧昧的湿意，前额散乱的发遮住了瞳仁，你想象他用湿漉漉的眼睛望着自己就不禁气血上涌，倾身上去，手从大腿滑到了腰间，触感细腻令人流连。两个人粗重的呼吸交缠在一起，你呼出的热气像是能烫到他小巧温凉的鼻尖。

他漂亮极了，你心想自己好歹也是学了文科的，偏生就想不出词语来形容他有多独特。他在镜头前可以冷漠、狠戾、无情，有时张扬自信有时失意颓废，展示出设防的姿态，或者在情人耳鬓厮磨时笑得温柔甜蜜。他乖巧，谦卑，虔诚地望着星辰，不知自己眼里也盛着光。他站在那儿就引得你去翻开装帧低调的硬壳封面看看这书里写了什么，每个章节的插图都是不同容色的肖像，翻到最后一页才看见抹去那些故事后他本来的样子，素的，又媚得很，软得像家养的蹭在地板上舒展四肢的猫咪。

现在他被打开了，衣领敞着，T恤被刚才的动作撩起，露出一片白皙平坦的小腹，精致的小脸上晕开一抹情动的红色。那件纯黑的皮革夹克被你扔在卧室走廊了。你啄上他的唇珠吸吮，听见漏出的两声小猫似的呻吟，满意得想夸奖两句，心里软成了一滩水。薄薄的一层衣物掩饰不住乳尖挺立的轮廓，掀开能看见皮肤开始泛起红色。熟透的果实散发出诱人的香馥，溢出眼眶的泪水像奇异的蜜，自是甘甜如饴。你捏起腰腹间的软肉，在他耳边调笑：“又不听话？”

他压低了声音：“我准备过了。”

他怎么能这么可爱呢？你可能听见脑子里的弦绷断了，但还是冷静地亲吻他柔软的脸颊和嘴唇，略有粗暴地扯下裤子还顺手捏了捏纤细的脚踝，捞起他修长的双腿，并试着把早已立起的性器推进穴口。他笑的时候勾起的唇线让你更硬了几分。尽管里面现在已经温暖潮湿，还是紧得难以深入，你也不急着共渡云雨，满心只装着快要溢出来的怜爱，一边一路吻下来舔舐乳首一边抚慰前端，直到感觉不再那么紧，才缓慢地动作。

微卷的半长黑发在枕头上散开来，露出红了的耳廓。你偏过头去轻轻地咬他挂了个精巧的金属环的耳垂。安静的空间里黏腻的水声和肉体碰撞的声音确实是有些羞人了，你心里想着。你的小演员微张着嘴，难耐地喘息，探出一点艳红的舌尖，眼底一片朦胧的雾气。你总觉得他情事中的眼神是纯又带点欲的，一种放荡的贞洁，本人却浑然不觉——胡思乱想了半天，满脑子模模糊糊的只有越来越强烈的幸福感，这一刻，这个瞬间，你拥抱他，你拥有他。你抓住身下人的腰横冲直撞地顶弄，听着他断断续续高起来的呻吟，只觉溺死在醉人的酒香里，不受控制地沉沦。

你见他半阖了眼，颤抖的身体随着你挺动的节奏起伏，几乎向后仰倒，暴露出优美的脆弱的脖颈，颤抖的滑动的喉结。他的下颌线流畅而漂亮。两具潮湿的躯体紧贴在一起，生理性泪水与汗水织出薄薄的河流。小心地亲吻有如神的造物，甚至不想留下太过明显的痕迹。这份小心翼翼却不是交合处的慢条斯理，你几近凶狠地碾过敏感点，热得像是神识都被融化，把呻吟挤碎在唇齿间。然后被绞得更紧，听到他轻柔地唤你的名字，——低头看见小腹上的白色液体，他已先释放了，泛红的眼角还挂着泪珠。

你伸手抹去，脑海里闪过的却是纠缠的长发，拨开来一双勾人的眼，背景暗下来了，像是掉下悬崖的落日让位给那长夜，唯独他的眼瞳明亮得惊人。先触到几分低伏的诱惑，等这层雾散了又是纯粹的倔强，是少年式的纯粹。你在局外看得清楚，同调、共情，却始终隔着些距离，犹如银幕内外几寸的遥远。

他望着你，望着别人，一揭掉镜头下的伪装就绝无半点虚情假意。握手和拥抱都是真实的力道，当他亲昵地喊你的名，又是另一种真切的隐秘的期待。清晨的露水滚过玫瑰枝的刺，下坠渗入土壤里时仍是清澈的一滴。它看不见荆棘的恶意，又何尝在乎这娇艳的刺？

视野里模糊得乱七八糟，一种难以名状的潮热裹过全身，手心里浸满了汗水。呼吸逐渐沉重起来，射的时候没戳进甬道深处。两个人俱是黏糊糊湿淋淋，像有烈酒沿喉管一路灼烧，满身的欲火还未浇熄。你顺着椎骨抚摸，想他真是全身上下什么都好看得很，侧了身将他拥入怀里。他眼眶里的红还未淡褪，呼吸和你的交缠得极近，漂亮的唇形弯出餍足的笑意。你跟着微笑，凑得更近些，吮吻他的唇珠。他问你今天过得怎样，声音比平常多了点沙哑，少了几分少年感，不知有意或是无意地对他自己绝口不提。眼前的影像突兀地摇晃了一下，你又看不清了一瞬，有什么凉凉的从眼角流了下去，在枕头上洇湿了一小滩。他张了张嘴，声带没有震动，但好像在问，你哭什么？

你眨眼，像是挤掉泪水，又像是要确认怀里人的存在。模糊也许是因为真实才模糊。什么都不必问，什么都不必答，因为你突然又穿过了一层雾气，看到厚壁后流淌的疯狂，如青柠汽水里的气泡不顾一切地上升，如烧热的岩浆缓慢而坚定地滚动。你寻回理智，看清了虚薄的动摇和无存的后悔，于是你仿佛又身处局外，坐在空无一人的观众席上，看他坐在摩托边，望着草原苍茫昏暗的天空，点燃了一支烟。烟气晕染了他眼里的亮色。

门外很喧闹。你捻起一撮炙热的温度，任它明明灭灭，散在凉如水的夜里，宛如梦中。


End file.
